Branch
Branch is the deuteragonist from the Trolls. He is voiced by Justin Timberlake. Background Personality Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only Troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. He’s constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls — is he the only sane one in this crowd of exuberantly happy Trolls? Over the course of the film, Branch will be challenged to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Will he learn to find inner happiness with Poppy at his side? Appearance He has straight black hair and has grayish like skin. He wears a brown clothes with a green strap. His true colors consists of having sky blue skin and blue hair, his color turned gray after he lost his grandmother due to his singing. When all the trolls lost their hope and turned gray, Branch regained his original colors by singing their hopes up, including his own, too. Trivia * Branch's voice actor, Justin Timberlake, also voiced Arthur "Artie" Pendragon from Shrek the Third. * Unlike most Trolls, at the beginning, Branch dislikes hugs and always tries to avoid Hug Time. * It is unknown what happened to Branch's parents, though it is theorized that they sacrificed themselves to save Brach and possibly Grandma Rosiepuff from being eaten. * Branch was a child sometime before the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, which makes him in his mid to late twenties by the events of the film, meaning that he is older than Poppy. * It can be implied at various moments in the film before he regained his true colors, that he longed to be happy again and was quite lonely, for example when he looked sadly at invitations he was given in his bunker, and when he looked sad when Poppy was leaving his bunker. * Branch may suffer from manic depression. * Considering that he became gray when he was a child, Branch has been without his true colors for most of his life. * Branch has had feelings towards Poppy for some time. This can be concluded by the fact he has been keeping Poppy's cards for a while. Also when Branch was telling Bridget romantic things to say to King Gristle Jr. he was looking at Poppy. ** Branch dislikes Creek. This could be because of Poppy's former crush on him. * Branch disdains playful humor so much he chased the cloud who was just playfully teasing him with broken sharp tipped tree branches, and threatened to kill him saying, "I'm gonna tear your little cloud arms off your little cloud body and high five your face with them" * Branch is similer to Kristoff from Disney's Frozen. ** Both are loners. ** Both go on a journy with an optimistic princess who they eventually fall in love with (Anna and Poppy). ** Both were orphans. ** Both are survivalists. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Trolls characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Deuteragonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:2016 films Category:Reformed characters